


It's dangerous (to fall in love)

by jesmacallans



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: The one fic where Charlie realizes she has feelings for Zari. the only problem is that Zari's in a relationship with Nate. What will happen next?





	It's dangerous (to fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Zarlie fic, so please bear with me! Also just wanted to thank Diana (@agtgaysharpe on Twitter) for helping me with this fic. 
> 
> Now, I hope y'all enjoy!

“Me and Zari.. we’re together.”

Charlie’s mouth fell open while Zari laughed sheepishly, looking at the group. “You two? In a relationship?” Sara exclaimed, her eyebrows raised. Clearly, everyone was pretty shocked. The new couple both nodded their heads, shy smiles on their faces. The rest of the team, besides Charlie, cheered and hugged Zari & Nate.

Charlie tried her best not to look disappointed, tried to keep her emotions at bay. She felt someone nudging her. John was looking at her with a knowing smile on his face. She shook her head whilst walking out of the galley, going to her room for the rest of the day.

The next morning, she walked into Zari on the way to the dining room. Charlie softly cursed, trying to get away from Zari as fast as possible. “Hey, there you are. I was looking for you.” Zari said, putting her hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “Y-you were?” The latter stuttered, surprised. She felt a light blush appear on her cheeks.

“Yeah, you were suddenly gone yesterday so we were all wondering if you’re okay.”

Charlie nodded. “Yeah-“, she cleared her throat awkwardly. “I’m fine. Good, even. I’m great!” She said, before walking around Zari to the parlour. Suddenly Charlie wasn’t hungry anymore. She just needed a drink. Or two.

She was just minding her own business, sipping some of Sara’s whiskey when she heard footsteps approaching. “Charli-O.. What are you doing?” John sat down next to her, looking at her with his signature smirk. “Drinking your feelings away, love?” Charlie sighed in response and shook her head. “Me? Feelings? No.”

“Oh, don’t lie to me. I saw the disappointment on your face when Zari and Nate broke the news yesterday. You like Zari.” John said.

“Even if I did have feelings, which I absolutely don’t, it wouldn’t work out anyway. I’m just a shapeshifter. A shapeshifter that literally stole her friend’s face. Zari would never fall for someone like me.” The shapeshifter sighed, a frown on her face.

“You know, not to sound cheesy but love is worth the risk. The few months I had with Des were the best of my life. I was actually happy. If I could do it over again I really would. You are lucky to like someone and you just got to own up to it. Get your girl. Don’t take this chance for granted.”

With a sad smile, he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Charlie alone in her thoughts.

_At first, she didn’t even think she could have feelings. For a human, even. But then she met Zari and her whole world turned around. When Charlie first got on the ship, she never thought she could be friends with any of the Legends, especially not with the other dark-haired woman. There was just so much tension between the two of them. Charlie figured out that she fell for the woman when she first saw her. She just didn’t know how to deal with those feelings. To be honest, she still doesn’t._

“Hey.”

Zari’s voice startled her. Charlie immediately sat up, fidgeting nervously with her hands. “Oh, hi, Z.” The other woman moved to sit down next to her.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m totally fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Zari looked at her, eyebrows frowned.

“You just seem off.”

“You don’t even know me.” Charlie exclaimed, wanting this conversation to be done with so she can retreat back to her own sleeping quarters and drink until she forgets her stupid feelings.

Then, there was an awkward silence lasting for a few minutes. Until Charlie broke it.

“Sorry. That was not nice,” She cleared her throat. “But, I’m happy you and Nate are together.” Charlie tried to smile, but kinda failed. Zari, however, grinned from ear to ear. “Thank you.” She shyly said.

“How did you two even get together? Like, how did it happen?” Charlie stood up to grab another bottle of whiskey, pulling the cork off and immediately taking a few sips.

“Well, I don’t know. It just kinda happened, I guess. There was just this gravitational pull and then we just kissed.”

The woman nodded and took another sip. She needed alcohol to deal with this whole situation. “That’s great. I’m happy for you, Z.” She said while she stood up again. “If you don’t mind, I’m gonna go back to my room and drink up this whole bottle in peace. Bye.” Charlie quickly said whilst walking hastily out of the parlour, a fake smile plastered on her face.

“Okay.. Bye Charlie.” She heard Zari say from a distance.

A week later, Charlie found Zari in the galley, looking distraught and with a bunch of donuts uneaten in front of her. This worried her, the other woman usually devouring her food within a few minutes.

“Hey Z, are you okay?” With that sentence Zari seemed to snap out of it.

“Oh, Charlie, I didn’t see you there. Also, yes, I’m- I’m good.” Charlie raised an eyebrow, not believing anything she just said. “Okay, okay. Something might have happened, but I’m okay.” Zari sighed, taking a few bites of the donut.

“What happened?” The shapeshifter said as she sat down next to her, slightly worried even though the woman said she was okay.

“Well, me and Nate broke up.” Charlie’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait, already? Why?” She said, sounding a little bit too hopeful. “I don’t know. I guess it just didn’t click.” Zari shrugged, suddenly seeming unbothered whilst starting to eat the second donut.

“Okay, well, if you want to talk to me about something – just know I’m here.” Charlie said, stealing Zari’s last donut and then running away as fast as possible with a cheeky grin on her face. She had someone that she needed to talk to. Urgently.

“HEY!”

The shapeshifter ran to the library, knowing there was a 99% chance of John being there. “John? Where are you hiding?” She said. Charlie looked around a few times, until she saw a head of bleach blonde hair pop up behind one of the shelves.

“There you are. What were you even doing behind there?”

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I see. What’s up, love?” Constantine grinned.

“I just need to talk to you.” John rose an eyebrow, urging her to continue. “Z and Nate broke up.” She sighed, a small smile visible on her face. She felt bad for Zari, but then again she also felt relieved. It was hard to see her crush in a relationship with someone else.

“That’s great, love. Are you gonna take the chance and tell Zari now?”

Charlie tried to deflect. “Tell Zari what?”

“Don’t play stupid with me now. When are you going tell her about your feelings?”

The woman sighed. “I don’t know when. I don’t know if I ever will, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic! I would love to know what y'all think so don't be afraid to leave comments! Chapter Two is coming soon.
> 
> Love,  
> Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


End file.
